Dolor en mi interior
by Gigisu
Summary: España esta en depresión por la dictadura de franco e Inglaterra en un intento de ayudarlo causa un desastre. pasen y lean y den su opinión


Holiiiii ¿cómo están? Espero que bien bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia se supone que es un one-shot pero si quieren continuación solo tienes que mandarme un comentario y yo saco el siguiente cap

Bueno sin más los dejo leer y hetalia no es mío y tampoco sus personajes

Nos vemos al final del cap XD

/0000000/

Durante mucho tiempo un joven de ojos verdes como el olivo se imaginó que todo en su mundo seguiría así de solo, triste y gris lleno de dolor entre su gente a causa de la dictadura que estaba llevando francisco franco, mientras caminaba por las calles desiertas de Madrid ya que el toque de queda era a las 8 se encontró con un pequeño que le recordó a romano cuando era su colonia

\- que estás haciendo aquí tu solo?- le pregunto con desespero al ver que el pequeño andaba asustado

\- lo siento señor no era mi intención es que salí tarde de casa de mi abuelo - soltó el pequeño asustado ante los ojos verdes del mayor

\- cuanto falta para que llegues a casa?- pregunto con intención de acompañar al pequeño

\- solo unas cuantas cuadras señor - dijo con una mirada extrañada

\- bien te voy a llevar por que andan dando rondines y si te ven solo te van a arrestar - soltó agachándose a la altura del pequeño

Empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa del pequeño cuando un guardia los intercepto

\- que está haciendo este niñato aquí?- pregunto el guardia exasperado

\- eso es algo que a usted no le interesa- soltó España en tono amenazante

\- perdone mi señor, no lo reconocí con esta oscuridad- dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia a su jefe

\- está bien, pero que esto no se repita - soltó España tomando al pequeño del hombro indicándole que continuara

Al llegar al hogar del pequeño, España noto algo muy extraño algo que era demasiado familiar a él, miro mejor al pequeño frente a él y noto que era... era el cuándo le pertenecía al imperio romano, se acuclillo hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño

-¿cómo llegaste aquí?, tu no debes de ver en que te convertirás en el futuro- desesperado tomo de los hombros al pequeño

\- lo sé pero Inglaterra me trajo para ayudarte porque lo que necesitas ayuda con lo que te está pasando- este tomo su rosto- yo sé que estas mal lo veo en tus ojos llevo días observándote a distancia

\- ¿y en donde te estas quedando?- ya más tranquilo el español sentándose en el suelo

-con Arthur, él se fue hoy a su casa y me dejo en un hotel ya que acordamos que hoy te hablaría- dijo el pequeño abrasando al mayor

\- entonces vamos con él porque no está bien que estés solo y no debió traerte a este tiempo – soltó levantándose del suelo y tomando al pequeño de la mano y saliendo de la casa

De camino iban platicando de cosas triviales como de que parte de la antigüedad venia y haciendo que el mayor recordara esos bueno tiempo que el añoraba con tantas ansias

Al encontrase en casa de Inglaterra se dio cuenta de que todas sus versiones anteriores estaban ahí logrando que no supiera que hacer y calera en la depresiones de "no sabía que hacer" ya que cada uno tenía un conocimiento menor al que él tenía a ser el original

La idea de Inglaterra al traer a los otros era que España supiera y recordara que era lo que hacía antes de estar en su situación actual y detener esa sonrisa cien por ciento falsa que mostraba y engañaba a todos para que no pensaran que tenía problemas una "mascara" que solo hacía que las demás naciones sonrieran al verlo "feliz" el único que no lo tragaba era Arturo que estaba totalmente al tanto de la situación de la nación española

\- que pretendes al tenerme de tantas forma Inglaterra, si crees que me puedes amenazar o algo olvídalo no estoy de humor para eso- se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a la salida siendo detenido por su versión pirata

\- no te valla, nosotros accedimos venir - el pirata lo miro a los ojos y noto todo lo que estaba pasando provocando que Antonio apartara la mira

\- no tiene sentido que vinieran porque no va a cambiar nada que están aquí solo provoca que me sienta peor por no poder volver a ser lo que era antes - baja la mirada porque todos lo miran y se siente muy impotente por la situación- jamás voy a ser así estoy muy cansado ya no quiero seguir con esto, ya no quiero luchar solo aguanta lo que venga y ya, si he de caer solo espero que sea lo más pronto posible para no seguir con todo este dolor en mi cuerpo

\- entonces te darás por vencido- interfirió Arthur colérico que acababa de llegar con una bandeja de té y café en las manos

\- mira yo sé que te importa a ti lo que me pase hasta donde se no me soportas y yo a ti tampoco - lo miro a los ojos y Arthur no vio nada en los ojos del español notando lo mal que estaba en su interior ya así muerto

\- no lo hagas, Spain, no te rindas si lo haces todos se preguntaran porque te paso- con gesto deprimido el inglés lo tomo de la mano pero para el español este tacto no era cada para su cansado que ya no le importa nada

\- no te preocupes, algún día todo va a cambiar- soltó sonriendo para engañar al inglés sin conseguirlo

\- ¡no me mientas! , borra esta bloody sonrisa que tanto odio yo sé que lo único que esperas es un golpe de estado para morir o solo que... estés esperando encontrar a quien te va a sustituir para dejarte totalmente - abrió los ojos como plato al pensar es eso ya que sería un fin más que seguro para el español- no te lo permito, yo no quiero que te valla quiero que te quedes

\- lo siento pero ya no puedo más y no sé porque tu no caes yo solo quiero que me dejen en paz ya no quiero este - se gira con los otros de el - perdónenme pero estoy muy cansado y ya no soporto ya no tengo la alegría de antes, ni esa furia de pirata, ni la motivación de conquistar nuevos territorios- niega con la cabeza caminando hacia atrás - perdón yo ya no sé qué hacer he soportado mucho y se me acaban las fuerzas para esperar lo que me espera cuando me duerma hoy o cuando despierte

Todos lo miraron con tristeza en la mirada pensando que talvez solo talvez solo haya que esperar el final del reino español y ver qué pasa después por que España se ve más vacío que una botella

\- Spain, no te vayas ya es muy tarde para que te vayas a tu casa- Arthur intento acercarse hacia Antonio pero sus pies no se movieron sentía que si se movía el otro saldría corriendo lejos de el cuándo lo que quería era que se quedara con él por el resto de la eternidad que se supone tienen

\- me voy a ir a casa no me pasara nada, no te preocupes por mi Inglaterra, no necesito que lo hagas, no necesito que lo haga nadie- se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa

En cuanto salió Arthur cayo de rodillas en el suelo llorando porque no quería que fuera y lo dejara solo como todo el mundo lo deja porque él era lo más importante para el inglés , los demás lo miraron con lastima en los ojos porque ellos eran España y sabían que sentían algo por el inglés pero no podían hacer nada para consolarlo debían respetar la decisión de su yo más actual lo único que hicieron fue regresar a sus tiempos atravesar del espejo que tenía Inglaterra que le pertenecía a Antonio pero antes el pequeño España se acercó a él lo abrazo y dio un beso en la mejilla susurrando un pequeño perdón en su oído después se fue por donde los otros y olvidando lo sucedido como los otros

España caminaba por la calles de Londres cuando se detuvo en seco y levanto la mirada al cielo empezando a llorar por que no quería hacerle eso al que por más de 700 años a ocupado su corazón, pero sentía que este ya no era el adecuado para que el inglés lo tuviera ya no tenía vida y alegría como antes pero que el sentía que estaba más muerto que cualquiera

Al llegar a su casa se acostó a dormir pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, a las 2 horas de que trataba dormirse sin éxito se escuchó el timbre de la casa, se levantó y fue a ver quién era lo de menos era que lo apuñalaran y acabaran con su sufrimiento pero no fue así en la puerta estaba Arthur con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y al verlo el inglés lo abrazo lo más fuete que podía hacia si caminando al interior de la casa, el español sorprendido no correspondía al abrazo su cuerpo estaba inmóvil después de un rato lo abrazo pero si demostrar emoción alguna ya que el tacto le quemaba por el dolor que sentía al escuchar a su amor llorar y no tener la fuerza para quitar el muro que coloco para protegerse de lo que pasara

\- no me importa si no vas a luchar o esperar algo bueno yo quiero estar contigo hasta que ese día llegue porque ya no puedo estar sin ti y ver cómo te rompes e intentas que no lo vean por favor déjame estar aquí no quiero perderte no través ya te tuve y te perdí por mi reina pero ya no lo puedo soportar y menos si puede que no te permitas vivir la eternidad que tenemos- soltó el inglés mientas respiraba en el cuello del español el aroma de este

\- no es bueno que hagas esto- soltó sin emoción- Solo te vas a lastimar quieres mi corazón pero lo siento más muerto

\- no me importa quizá yo pueda hacer que reviva por favor no me alejes de ti - solloza - llevo años tratando acercarme y tú siempre me alejas o no me tomas en cuenta y peleando conmigo

\- lo sé y no quería hacerlo pero hace mucho que cambie ya no soy como antes crees que no noto cuando me miro al espejo que no vida en mi rostro y ojos y que la máscara que uso en las juntas y ante los demás me destruye más rápido - lo separa de el para mirarlo a los ojos - yo te amo Arthur pero la pasión que me caracteriza ya no está o está escondida en el lugar más recóndito de mi alma porque ya no la siento

\- deja que yo la saque, déjame traerte a la vida y que sientas todo lo que yo sé que está en ti y que me pertenece yo te amo desde hace tanto la piratería solo era una forma de estar más cerca de ti y que compartiéramos algo mas- rogo el inglés sin soltarle

España solo cerró los ojos y apretó el agarre del primero susurrado un ligero gracias en su oído, el inglés cerró la puerta con el pie y empezó a llevar al mayor hacia las escaleras para que se recostaran y poder estar juntos.

Estando acostados no querían soltarse por temor a que el otro desapareciera pero eso no sucedería nunca ya que al sentir Antonio un soporte en el cual apoyarse y que sabía jamás se alejaría de el se permitió dormirse en los brazos del que más lo quería en todo el mundo

/0000000000000000000/

Me alegra que hayan llegado hasta este punto y gracias estaré esperando comentarios ya sean buenos o malos todos son bien recibidos

Nos vemos en la próxima XD


End file.
